


If I Go Down, So Will You ― Yu-Gi-Oh! Series

by PESSI__Melody



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, Multi, Yandere, Yandere x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PESSI__Melody/pseuds/PESSI__Melody
Summary: ︽Let's pretend you live a life filled with misfortune. You aren't perfectly skilled in the things you're good at. You lose the people you care for on an important day, whether it be a regular day or a holiday. Worst of all, you lose your way when you don't play your cards right for life challenges. There are three ways to cope with the misfortune. Many decided to take their own life. Several wanted to move away and start a new life. A few chose to live with the misfortune and find the bliss from that misfortune. Which path would you choose?︾﹥Yandere!Yu-Gi-Oh Series (Protagonists) x Female!Reader﹤
Relationships: Fudo Yuusei/Reader, Fujiki Yuusaku/Reader, Mutou Yuugi/Reader, Sakaki Yuuya/Reader, Tsukumo Yuuma/Reader, Yami Yuugi/Reader, Yuuki Jaden/Reader, Yuuki Judai/Reader
Kudos: 5





	If I Go Down, So Will You ― Yu-Gi-Oh! Series

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set as the Modern AU, an alternative universe where the setting takes place in real life modern days.
> 
> Also, there are mentions of spoilers about the anime's characters! If you are ever curious of the Yu-Gi-Oh series, I recommend you do not read this book. Rather, watch the anime to get a better understanding of what you are about to read.
> 
> Plus, the setting and the content that I am creating within the story is entirely fictional; thus, it won't entirely be based on things in real-life Japan. 
> 
> If you are uncomfortable of the content in the original version, there is a refined edition available only on Wattpad and Quotev.

**SUMMARY**

Y/n Karasu, a twenty-one year old barista, went through a lot of hell. She witnessed the divorce between her parents, and she and her mother had financial problems after they moved together in End Horizon Apartments. She was bullied for her changes of her body when she was in sixth grade. During eighth grade, her best friend moved overseas without saying goodbye. To top it all off, she previously had three boyfriends, and she had bad endings with her relationships with the said boyfriends. However, all of those things in mind, she stood her ground and lived through the misfortunes that reality had given her. Even so, she despised of having a relationship, whether it be romantic or sexual. If bad luck were bite her, she would bite back, for she wouldn't mind indulging in her own adversity.

Everything about the heroine sets off everyone. To her mother, Y/n is a daughter who is a proud virgin and can protect herself. To her co-workers from Crystal's Café, she's a hardworking employee who watches everything burn into ashes like a spectator. Well, that's everyone, or... so we think. One particular night, Y/n went to an male idol concert with her mother. After the concert, the two of them visit backstage. During her visit, she sees a fan shove one of the members of the performing idol group; Y/n helped that member. Once Y/n left the backstage with her mother, little did she knew that she dropped something important, and it led to an encounter that should've been avoided.

* * *

**PROFILE**

**Name:** Y/n Karasu

 **Age:** 21

 **Chest Size:** C

 **Body Shape:** Goblet

 **Body Type:** Mesomorph

 **Orientation:** Apothi Aroace (Aromantic/Apothiromantic + Asexual/Apothisexual)

 **Gender/Sex:** Female

 **Home Country:** Japan

 **Hometown:** Fouribazu

 **Occupation:** Barista

 **Hair Length:** Medium

 **Hair Style:** Wavy pigtails with baby bangs

 **Hair Color:** Y/h/c = (Your hair color)

 **Eye Color:** Y/e/c = (Your eye color)

 **Personality:** Honest, strong, unambitious, pessimistic, and self-indulgent

**Family:**

Raymond Karasu - Father

Luka Karasu - Mother

**Additional Information:**

\- Despite making and serving coffee, Y/n prefers hot chocolate.

\- For a hobby, she writes fanfiction on Wattpad, mainly Cheater x Reader and Game x Reader (with angst content).

\- As she writes her content, she takes a lot of notes of her use of grammar, spelling, story building, writing style, and other things accountable.

\- She rarely cries. To deal with her negative emotions, she writes rough drafts.

* * *

⚠️ 

**_WARNING!_ **

_This fanfiction includes mature themes such as extreme violence/gore, profanity, sexual themes, and sensitive material. Also, the fanfiction has signs of mid-to-late adolescents having unhealthy crushes on adults; it heavily implies teleiophilia. The main male leads possess the yandere archetype, in which a person who is initially loving and caring to someone they like a lot until their romantic love, admiration and devotion becomes feisty and mentally destructive in nature through either over protectiveness, violence, brutality or all three combined._

_Thus, you must be at the age of 18 or over to read this fanfiction. Otherwise, you are hereby forbidden to read this fanfiction. If you are a person who fakes their age to read this type of content, the rule still stands._

_For the sake of the light-hearted and those whom are sensitive toward the mentioned topics, please skip to appropriate scenes or refrain from reading the fanfiction!_

_Also, I, the author of the fanfiction, do not romanticize, encourage, promote, or make light of the following topics specified in the first paragraph of the warning. And so should you. About the topic of sexual attraction to specific age ranges and sexual attraction in general, please, for the sake of yourself and your peers, know the age of consent in your city/state/country, acknowledge the concept of consent, and_ not _imitate of what is written in the fanfiction._

_Think before you comment for the sake of everyone, including the author which is me and your peers._


End file.
